Brutus Gunn
Category:Victors "Brutus, a volunteer from District 2, who must be at least forty and apparently can't wait to get back in the arena. " -Katniss talking about Brutus in Catching Fire Brutus Gunn is the victor of The 46th Hunger Games at the age of 16. He is from District 2, and volunteered to be in The 75th Hunger Games, since he couldn't wait to to be back in the arena again. He was a career in both Games. However, he died in the 75th Games, and was the last one to die. Source: https://the-66th-hunger-games.wikia.com/wiki/The_48th_Hunger_Games 46th Games During this year, he and the other tributes were forced to eat dead elephants and other savanna animals. Since he was so skilled with a spear in the 75th Games, it can be assumed that he was also very good at using it this year as well. During this year, he was mentored by Magnus Sterlingshre. Also, his odds of winning was 5-1. Before the 75th Games, Katniss finds Peeta watching his Games. After he won, he became freinds with one of his fellow victors, Struve, since he took interest in his spear fighting skills. This also proves on how he probably used a spear this year. 75th Games During this year, it is previously said that he couldn't wait to to be back in the arena again. Peeta also makes friends with him. During training, he is seen using a spear. It is mentioned that his training score was very high. Brutus stood next to James Logan and Katniss Everdeen on his pedestal. When running to the cornucopia, Katniss tries to shoot an arrow at him, but uses his flotation device as a shield, and gets liquid all over his face. He dives back in the water, only to attack more tributes when entering the bloodbath. During this time, he killed Marian and Cecelia. He allies with the careers, as expected. On day 2, him and the other careers attack Katniss's alliance. He fights with Finnick, and doesn't get injured, but is caught off guard when the cornucopia spins. He is seen later chasing Johanna and Katniss on the last day of the Games, until she stumbles upon Katnisss, who is injured. He thinks that she's as god as dead, so he ignores her and tries to catch Johanna. After this, he runs into Chaff, in which he kills. Because of this, Peeta killed Brutus himself out of anger. Mockingjay When District 13 broke in the Capitol to save the remaining victors held hostage, his name was seen on a black pillar, along with his other victors from 2. Trivia * He is one of the only people in the 75th Games to get a high score. * As you may have guessed, the name is a Roman cognomen meaning "heavy" in Latin. * His age was shown in a Catching Fire booklet, saying that his age was 45. This means he probably won the 36th-49th games. Screen Shot 2018-09-24 at 11.13.41 PM.png brutustraining.jpeg Screen Shot 2018-09-24 at 11.13.12 PM.png